Creatine kinase (CK) is an enzyme involved in the regulation of energy levels in the cell. It has clinically important functions in the cardiovascular system and is being investigated in association with development, hormone regulation of a range of physiological functions, and disease states ranging from neuromuscular disorders to cancer. We are studying its structure-function relationships. This project awaits final solution of the creatine kinase crystal structure (we currently have a native data set). We utilize the Computer Graphics Laboratory to help us understand how the enormous amount of enzymatic knowledge we have can be rationalized with the structure. We build models to reflect structural differences among the CK isoenzymes and use those models to help us understand how these forms evolved to interact with different cellular structures. Integration of structural and mechanistic information in this fashion reflects the major focus of our studies. The Computer Graphics Laboratory is central to the development of this line of inquiry.